1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for correlating information.
2. Related Art
Text and multi-media information may be published in a manner that makes it accessible over a data communication path or network (e.g., telephone lines, cable, wireless network, etc.). Such published information may be produced in such volume and frequency that it makes discovering relevant information difficult to one who desires to consume it. With the current state of the art, information is captured, indexed, and made available to consumers through a search metaphor. This approach involves indexing the information and applying search criteria against the indexed (or hashed) information. However, with this approach, the published information must be stored and indexed, incurring a high cost in digital storage as well as query processing when dealing with large amounts of information. It also introduces latency, as the information must be indexed and stored prior to being available for search. In an environment where the publication is continuous, such a system becomes costly, as the means to store and index the information must grow with the addition of newly-published information.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for correlating information with high efficiency and low computing cost.